Blog użytkownika:MaxFrozen/So this happened... /Frozen Hogwarts -DLC: Paczka Willa + znowu Jackson + plany na najbliższy czas
Nie bijcie... Fragment wpisu, w którym Max rozwodzi się nad swoją egzystencją Jakże to śmiesznie wygląda z perspektywy czasu. Kiedyś, kiedy dopiero zaczynałem swoją przygodę z fanfickami, kiedy rozdziały publikowałem średnio co trzy, cztery dni, witałem się z wami zwykłym "cześć". Dziś, po dwóch latach egzystowania na tej wiki, kiedy rozdziały pojawiają się od wielkiego dzwony, co miesiąc, co pół roku, zaczynam piasać wpis od słów "nie bijcie"... Widzicie tu doskonały obraz, jak człowiek, który wie, że czytelnicy zawsze będą wyczekiwać na nowy rozdział, pooli się rozleniwia i każe im czekać coraz dłuży czas. Chyba naprawdę się staczam... Informator wpisowy Nawet nie będę przepraszał za to, że nie ma rozdziału. Wiecie jakie jest moje zdanie w tej sprawie. Utknąłem w połowie meczu quidditcha, a reszta rozdziału to takie rzyganie tęczą, że nawet nie wiem jak się do tego zabrać. Ale z racji tego, że zaczęły się wakacje i zdałem wszystkie egzaminy do liceum i mam nawet dobre wyniki z egzaminu gimnazjalnego (98% z podstawki z angielskiego!!! Tak, musiałem się pochwalić), a dni są coraz dłuższe i bogate w wolny czas, może uda mi się pośpieszyć z resztą rozdziałów (och, Max ile razy już to mówiłeś...) Odnośnie rozdziałów, to został nam jeden rozdział pierwszej części. Po nim przewiduję mały informator, w którym omówię następną połówkę i zmiany jakie nastąpią w sposobie jej pisania, a także dodam parę ciekawotek zawierających spojlery, dla uważniejszych czytelników. A potem już bez zbędnej przerwy prujemy prosto w stronę epilogu :D Właściwy powód, dla którego powstał ten wpis (I to wcale nie jest tak, że chcę się pochwalić jak to przepięknie rysuję) Ostatnimi czasy bardziej rysowałem niż pisałem, no i... także tak... Narysowałem następne DLC dla was (chyba nie powinienem tego tak nazywać, ale jakoś żadna inna nazwa na to nie przychodzi mi do głowy). Tym razem z paczką Willa. Ważne info dla czytelników! '''Uznałem, że wymienianie w rozdziałach wszystkich bohaterów po kolei gdy są oni świadkami jakiegoś zdarzenia, jest po pierwsze: przydługie, po drugie: bez sensu. Tak więc wszystkie te postaci, które zaliczają się do mojej Wielkiej Dziewiątki (tak dla przypomnienia: Will, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Julek, Punz, Merida, Jackson i Edward), plus później, jeszcze jedna osoba, będę nazywał '''paczką Willa. Dlaczego? Bo jakoś tak. Wydaje mi się, że to on jest tam tym właściwym liderem. Poza tym, kto nie lubi Willa? thumb|398pxNie chciało mi się już tego cieniować, ani dodawać żadnych refleksów świetlnych, więc jest jak jest i proszę, nie wińcie mnie za to. thumb|left|348pxPrzy okazji mogę pochwalić się przedwami jeszcze jednym artem, który niedawno skończyłem, a jestem z niego bardzo dumny (no bo to w końcu Jackson). Oto jak Jackson zmienił się przez całe FH, a właściwie jak się jeszcze zmieni. Chyba nawet nie muszę tłumaczyć co znaczą podpisy. Paczkę Willa wzorowałem na stylu rysowania comickergirl, której arty ostatnimi czasy strasznie mi się podobają, a Jacksona na stylu Virii, dlatego wygląda trochę jak Nico di Angelo. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec tego wpisu. Pare planów na przyszłość, które mam zamiar wcielić w życie Jak sam nagłówek mówi, to nie koniec moich pomysłów. Mam ich jeszcze pare w zanadrzu. #Oczywiście rozdział 21 FH. Jestem gdzieś w 2/5 jego pisania i liczę, że przed połową lipca się wyrobię. W dodatku wydarzenia z niego miały miejsce miesiąc temu, co jest dla mnie dodatkową motywacją #Druga połowa FH. Duh... Najpierw muszę skończycz rozdział 21 #Reszta 30 Dni Short Story Challange. Mam już pare pomysłów na poszczególne dni, ale mam też problem z przelaniem pomysłu na Day2 na papier (na monitor, baranie) #Ghost on the Wire. Nie to nie mój nowy ff. To fanfick związany z Frozen, który znalazłem w internecie, ale tak mi się spodobał, że musiałem się tym podzielić (Mrats, nierób mi krzywdy za reklamę). Jest świetny i może kiedy skończę go czytać będę miał trochę weny do pisania #Pare "work in progress" things. Mam w folderze jeszcze pare niedokończonych artów, którymi, kiedy je skończę, mam zamiar z wami się podzielić. Dlatego, tak żebyśie wiedzieli na co macie czekać i co powstrzymuje mnie od pisania: thumb|left|"Tak sobie słodzą, że się zęby psują"thumbthumb|Wyjątkowo nie są to Elsa i Willthumb|leftthumbthumb|left|Komiks ze spoilerem, więc SPOILER ALERT! P.S. Próbowałem zrobić z tego galerię, ale nie ogarniam jak to wszystko działa. Coż... No, to tyle, pa pa. Z pozdrowieniami, Max Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach